WOMAN-TO-MAN:
by MitchieKoh
Summary: Woman, what do you want to tell the the perfect guy you're dating? Do you end up saying it? I think I got an idea. Read inside and let me know if I got it right. This is a short story, probably around 5 to 6 chapters, about the relationship development or build up of Edward and Bella. No angst. All human and definitely HEA. This is my first E/B. Hope you can give this a chance.
1. WOMAN-TO-MAN: I'm glad it's you

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight Characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I know that I have a WIP but I just need to let this out of my system. Yes. This is E/B because I love Edward, too.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**WOMAN-TO-MAN: I'm glad it's you.**

"Alice! I can't believe you did that! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at her furiously. She has no right to do that! This is my life! My life, my decision! Fuck!

She sighed. "Because you're my best friend and I love you so much. Trust me, please. He's a good man, Bells. Just one date. I swear. Then I will leave you and your love life alone."

So I did. She promised me one date then she will leave me and my heart alone.

I can't believe I'm doing this! Why can't I ever say no to Alice Brandon?

I'm now in a cab on my way to West Village to meet the guy for drinks and dinner. I have put on a green wrap dress and black peep toes stilettos. I'm glad my sense of style has improved so much since college or Alice would've dragged me shopping again. It's not that I hate shopping but –

Damn! I'm going on a date!

I'm trying to distract myself by thinking of random things but it still goes back to this date!

_Breathe, Bella. It's just one date. _

_I know but I haven't done this in a long time._

_Exactly! So you know Alice is right. It's time._

_Is there really a perfect time for this?_

I groaned to myself. I'm losing my mind! I am reasoning and arguing with myself at the same time! I'm going crazy and it's because of this "just one date" that Alice has set up with Edward Masen.

Edward Masen. Alice's cousin from her mother's side. Why I never heard of the guy before, I didn't bother to ask. Well, I forgot to ask. When Alice got me to agree on this date, my rational mind left me. I don't even know how the man looks like because she wants it to be a surprise. She assured me that the guy hasn't seen a picture of me yet. She also assured me that the guy has two eyes, two ears, a nose, and mouth.

"We're here," the cab driver said as he parked in front of the restaurant.

I didn't even notice. I gave him the cash and got off the cab. Once inside the restaurant, I went straight to the bar. I'm early. I wanted to be early so that I can get some drinks to calm the nerves. I ordered vodka with cherry and drank the whole glass like a thirsty man out of the Sahara desert.

"Whoa! Thirsty much?" asked a guy on my right. I didn't even notice that someone was there. I faced him but my abrupt movement knocked a glass of water on the bar that's near him. I watched as the water spill from the glass and slid through the bar down to his dress pants. He leaped from his seat and knocked his bar stool backward which made a loud crash on the floor. He stood just in time to miss the water from reaching his crotch.

"I am so sorry," I said reaching out for his bar stool but he beat me to it.

"It's okay. It was an accident. Downing a glass of vodka does that to people, you know," he teased.

I looked up to him and I think I stopped breathing. Wow. He's beautiful. And he's staring back at me with a soft smile on his face. I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other but when a lock of stray hair slipped out of my bobby pin, I had to blink. He reached out his hands to my face then pushed said stray hair behind my ear. I stopped breathing again. It felt so new and familiar at the same time. It felt natural. He stepped towards me and leaned forward.

"May I buy you another drink?"

"Sure."

He helped me to my seat and ordered our drinks.

"So, are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Yes. My friend. She's … introducing me to someone," I answered hesitantly.

"Blind date?"

I snorted, "Yup. And I don't know how she tricked me to say yes."

He chuckled, "Did you arrive early to take advantage of the bar?"

"You're one of our kinds, too?" I teased and he laughed.

We fell into a comfortable conversation after that. We talked about books and movies and music. Surprisingly, we have the same taste in everything, and I mean everything. You know why? Because we're both eclectic. Go figure.

We neither talked about work nor personal stuff. I don't know why but for me it seems like it wasn't necessary. It feels like I know him already.

When we were about to order our third drink, I had to excuse myself to freshen up. I knew Alice will be arriving with my date anytime. I would love to call her to cancel and just continue having drinks and probably have dinner with – Oh shoot! What's his name again? Did he even mention it? Damn! I hate to sound stupid when I ask for his name when he already gave it. But maybe he hasn't? Whatever! I need to go out there and ask for his name.

I stepped out of the ladies' room and walked in determined strides back to the bar, unfortunately, he's nowhere to be found and in his place is my best friend. Did he leave? Without even saying goodbye? _May be he's not that into you._ I pouted to myself. Whatever!

"Bella!" Alice called waving at me to come over to her. I put on my game face and smiled while walking over to her.

I gave her a ug, "Hey, Al."

"Look at you, Bells, you look so hot!"

"Oh shut up!"

"But you do! So tell me, how many drinks have you had?" she asked with a raise of her brow.

"How did you – "

"I'm your best friend, Swan, I know how you look like when you drink."

"But I freshen up," I tried to defend myself.

"I know and you look amazing. He won't even notice. I'm just saying I know you."

"You're creepy."

"And you love me, anyway," she said in a sing song voice.

She linked her arm to me and pulled me toward the dining area. I hesitated but decided to walk with her since my man was already gone_. My man? Really, Swan?_

"Edward's here already. He went ahead with Jasper to wait at your table. I asked him to freshen up. He's as nervous as you, you know. He tried to back out but – "

I stopped walking and cut her off, "Alice, come on, you can't force the guy to date me! I don't want to come off as desperate!"

"One date, Bells, please…" she begged dramatically with a pout.

"Fine!"

"Yey! Oh there's Jasper."

Jasper greeted me with a kiss on both cheeks. I wanted to sit on the end of the table facing the bar but Alice and Jasper took that spot. He said that Edward went to the men's room. We chatted and placed our drink orders while waiting for him. It was taking longer than normal for Edward to arrive I thought he bailed.

"Our man is so nervous, he's drinking at the bar. Let me go get him," Jasper said before standing up.

I was going to look over at the bar to sneak a peek for my guy but Alice spoke, "Bella, I promise you he's a great guy. He's just a little off because he's nervous. Here they come."

While Alice stood and greeted her cousin, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. _You can do it, Swan. It's only one date._

"Bella, meet my cousin Edward," Alice chirped.

I looked up to the man standing to my side. _My man_. _Edward Masen's my man._ He was still distractedly looking at the bar. He was looking for me and that thought made me smile. Alice pulled at his arm and he finally got to look at me. Shock was evident on his face but it was quickly replaced by amusement and pleasure. We stared at each other for awhile.

"I was waiting for you," Edward said, reaching for my hand.

"I know. I thought you left."

"I wouldn't."

Jasper cleared his throat, "I'm guessing you know each other?"

"No," we answered at the same time.

"Right. So, Edward, meet Bella Swan. Bella meet Edward Masen."

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Edward."

Alice squealed, "This is so perfect!"

After a few minutes Alice and Jasper left us to our date. Saying that Edward and I were happy with how this blind date turned out would be an understatement. We were beyond happy. This is the best blind date ever!

So even when it was over, it's still perfect.

"Can I see you again, Bella?" Edward asked when we were outside my apartment building. The date went pretty well. Edward and I had ice cream after dinner and walked around the neighborhood. We talked about anything and everything under the sun... or the moon. I had a great time and I think he did, too.

"I'd love that," I replied without hesitation.

He smiled. God he's so beautiful!

He leaned forward and kissed me. It's a slow, sweet kiss. It's the best first kiss I've ever had and I don't want to stop. But we had to. A neighbor of mine needed to get in and we're blocking the door.

Edward and I said our good night and I walked inside. I saw him left when I was about to get in to the elevator. I smiled to myself. _Best date ever._

* * *

**_So... what do you think? Please review. Thanks! _**

**A/N: This story is about relationship build up, in my opinion. The title are some words that women wanted to tell the man but opted to keep it inside, thus the concept "WOMAN TO MAN:".**

**Not beta'ed. Please excuse the typos and/or possible grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!**


	2. WOMAN-TO-MAN: You make me feel all gooe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**WOMAN-TO-MAN: You make me feel all gooey inside.**

Edward and I went out on romantic dates a couple of times within the past few weeks. I must say, Edward Masen is a perfect gentleman. He doesn't apply it only to me but to others as well. He has good manners and I can tell that he was brought up well.

In the last three weeks that we've been dating and him always taking me back to my apartment, he never pushed me beyond kissing. I love kissing him! Every kiss is has its own delicious flavor. I can't explain it but it's like discovering something new every time; but all flavors are sweet.

"Kissing you is a favorite of mine," he said and hummed while his mouth is still close to my lips. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at him. He's looking at me with a shine in his eyes. I really don't know how to respond to that without sounding dumb so I decided to give him a chaste kiss. When I was pulling back my mouth from his he leaned forward and captured my mouth again. Our kiss deepened. His hold on my hip tightened as he pulled me closer to him and I pulled a handful of hair from the back of his neck.

"Bella," he whispered. I moaned to his mouth and he ended our kiss slowly and pulled back a little. I opened my eyes to look at him. I am not sure but I think that grin I am sporting on my face is similar to his.

"I should go."

"Okay," I replied but we didn't move.

"I'll see you at four tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh." We're still grinning at each other and I think neither of us wanted to move.

We were interrupted again by a neighbor of mine. Why we always end up blocking the apartment building's door, I would never know. I guess our night is over.

Of course I want to have sex with him but I'm not there yet. No. I am not a virgin but it doesn't mean that I can't set my boundaries. Yes. I am attracted to the guy. Fine. _ Very_ attracted to the guy but it doesn't mean that I should throw myself at him. I am not fighting the attraction. I just want to make sure that he wants me that way. _He's a guy, of course he wants you that way! Shut up!_ I just need more assurance. It's not too much to ask, right?

We have learned a lot about each other this past couple of weeks. I found out that he went to London to finish his masters that's why I never met him before. He will be taking over his father's business here in New York. I told him about my job as a Graphic Designer. He finds it really cool. He asked me to show him some of my work and when I did, his amusement and awe are genuine.

During the second week of our "getting-to-know-you stage" Edward intoduced me to his best friend, Emmett McCarty, and his fiancé, Rosalie Hale. They are great people. They told me hilarious stories about Edward's high school and college years. It's really fun hanging out with them but I am always distracted by Edward.

Every brush of his skin to mine sends shivers up my spine. He rubs my nape with his thumb, he brushes his legs with mine, he holds my hand every chance he gets, and he loves securing my hair at the back of my ear then caresses my earlobe. Every small gesture he does makes me all warm and gooey inside. He even takes my hand and kisses my knuckles in front of his friends. He taps my nose, cups my chin, cups my cheek the brushes his thumb under my eye or on my lip. And lots and lots of chaste and stolen kisses. Every time I think about his actions, I can't help but sigh and smile to myself like a schoolgirl with a crush. Yup! I am definitely crushing on Edward Masen.

"So, Bella, our wedding is in three months. Will you be able to attend?" Rosalie asked out of nowhere. I don't have an answer ready. I wasn't expecting that at all. I mean they just met me and I have just started dating their friend. I wasn't even sure if Edward wanted me there so I looked at him and hopefully he sees what I'm trying to ask him.

He smiled, "Crap! I was gonna ask if you could be my plus one." We all laughed and I told him that I'd loved to.

On Memorial weekend, Jasper invited all of us to his family's house at the Hamptons. Jasper's family rarely uses the place so he decided to invite everyone there for Memorial weekend, including Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper's college friends, Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen will be there, too. They're good friends of mine as well. Since Alice is my only friend here in New York, they adopted me into their little group. Obviously, when we go out, I am always the fifth wheel and they always end up hooking me up. I'm glad it's over. Well… a girl can dream, right? _Isn't it too early for that? _ Shut up!

"Bella! You made it!" Alice squealed while running towards me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Let's get you inside," she replied and linked our arms together.

When we got inside I was greeted by everyone except Edward. He's not even here. We didn't come together because I needed to finalize a project that I was working on so that I could enjoy the long weekend. Edward insisted on waiting for me but I don't want him to miss out.

"He's walking by the beach," Alice whispered close to my ear. I looked at her and she was grinning from ear to ear. "I know you're looking for him."

I smiled at my best friend and hauled my ass toward the beach. When I got there, I saw Edward by the shore. He was laughing at something and when he stepped back I noticed someone looking up to him. A lady someone. A beautiful, sexy lady someone. A flirty, beautiful, sexy, lady someone! I hate her!

_You can't hate her, you don't even know her. _

_But he got my man!_

_He's not your man yet! You're just dating._

_Fuck you!_

The whore giggled at something that Edward said. Damn her! I turned around and walked inside but I didn't get far.

"Bella!" Edward.

I turned around and he was waving at me so I waved back. He said something to the whore, I mean, girl, and she said something back. Edward shrugged and they both walked towards me. Shit! How am I going to handle this? Why is he even taking her here?

"Hey… Finally, you're here," Edward said with a beautiful smile on his face. He moved closer and cupped my cheeks. He leaned down toward me and captured my mouth. I'm not sure but I think a satisfied sigh escaped both of us. This, this is assurance. It didn't matter that he was speaking with a beautiful girl awhile ago because I'm the one he wants.

I don't know how long we kissed but we stopped when we heard someone stomped their foot. It was the whore, I mean, girl. She was walking away from us in big, angry strides. I looked at Edward and he shrugged then we both laughed.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled at me and replied, "Hey." He captured my mouth again. Oh Lord! I will never get tired of kissing this man.

We stayed like that until our friends called us to join them. I don't know what the sleeping arrangements will be this weekend but if I end up in the same room as him I can't promise that I'll behave.

* * *

**Hope you can share with me your thoughts... Thanks.**


	3. WOMAN-TO-MAN: Are you for real?

**WOMAN-TO-MAN: Are you for real?**

"Edward, faster," I said panting under him.

"Bella," he moaned when he picked up his pace. I am meeting him half way. God! Why I didn't sleep with this man the first time we met is my greatest regret. Damn! Edward Masen is great in the sack! He showed me how great he is during the Memorial Day weekend. Yup. We shared a room and we didn't care how loud we were because all our friends were drunk! But the huge grin we were sporting the next day was a dead giveaway. Alice practically squealed our ears off.

"Just right there. God… I'm coming… Fuck!"

"Fuck! Bella!"

"Don't stop… ahhhh… Edward!" I came. And Edward followed while repeatedly saying how amazing and beautiful I am then we fell asleep. Hmmm…

This feels so good to be true; what Edward and I have.

Edward is so perfect in so many ways but nobody's perfect, is there? Sometimes I'm afraid to open my eyes when waking up in the morning because I'm afraid that this is all a dream and he'll be gone. _But this is real and he is here, on your bed_. Thank God for that!

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Hmmm… I love waking up to that sound. And to the feel of what his hands are doing to me right now. It's going down, down, down… ooohhhh… and in! _Fuck!_

"Oh I intend to, Beautiful." And he did. We did. What a great way to start the day.

"Go take a shower while I start on breakfast."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Believe me, I'd loved to, but I know you have an important meeting to go to this morning. I don't want you to be late because I molested you in the bathroom."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! What time is it?"

He chuckled, "Relax. I'd set up the alarm an hour early so that I could at least molest you on the bed instead."

See? Perfect!

"You're an amazing guy, Edward, you know that?" I kissed him deep.

He moaned. "If you say so. Now go before I make you call out sick." He slapped my ass when I turned to go to the bathroom and I giggled at that. Yup! Giggled!

Edward and I left for work together. He drove his Lexus and I drove my Lincoln. I know this sound pathetic but I really wish that this was an everyday occurrence. Everything that I do with him feels so right… so normal. _You're planning to marry the guy already?!_ No I'm not! U_h-huh_. Please don't run my day. My head went quiet. Thank you! I should probably see a shrink. Nah!

The day at the office progressed as usual. We got three new clients so my day was pretty busy, as usual. When I got home, I was contemplating on cooking or just ordering in but gave up and hit the shower instead. I wish Edward was here. I can't believe I miss him already. I must've really liked the guy. _Obviously!_

When I got out of the shower my phone is ringing.

"Hello."

"Bella! Where are you?"

"Esme? I'm home. Why? "

"Alice and I are going out to grab dinner and may be a few drinks. Do you wanna come with us?"

"No Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked surprised. It has been a long time since we had a ladies' night.

"They went to a sports bar and said that they will drag Edward with them."

"Oh okay. Where should I meet you?"

"Let's just share a cab. We'll be there in 30. See you!"

The girls and I ended up in Chelsea. I was informed during our cab ride that Rose was supposed to join us but Em surprised her with a trip to Aspen to get her off the pressure of the wedding preparation.

"So, Bells, how are you liking my cousin? You guys have been going out for weeks now so I guess everything is great?"

_Great is an understatement, Alice Brandon. Try PERFECT. Oh he's so perfec!._ But I'm not telling her that.

"Look, Al, she's blushing! You haven't blushed for a long time, Bella!"

"Damn, Es! I'm not blushing! It's just too warm here." They both looked at me skeptically. Damn blush!

"So tell us, Bells!" Alice demanded.

"What?"

"About you and my cousin, Genius! How are you guys? Do you like him a lot?"

"Ally, I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah and yet neither of you thanked me for setting you up! I had to endure both of your stubbornness and needed to use all my charms to get you both to agree, you know."

Alice is pretending to be pissed but I know better. She wants us to kiss her ass because she is right, as always and she wants us to acknowledge it. She wants to make sure that we know that she knows us really well and that she knows what's best for us. Ha! Well… yeah but Edward and I agreed to not acknowledge Alice's role in our blossoming "relationship" because we are just that stubborn! And we don't want her to get the upper hand. And _I_ don't want to admit that if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be this happy.

Happy; easy to spell but hard to achieve. But it was easier with Edward that it scares me sometimes. He knows me inside and out and we've only just been going out for almost two months. Just thinking about him does something inside me and the anticipation of seeing him again makes me smile like an idiot! What if this feeling suddenly ends? Surely, no one can be this happy? The other shoe will always have to drop, right? Shit!

"Bella, are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden."

"Seriously, Bells, I was just kidding. You don't need to thank me so don't worry about it."

I shook my head to clear my mind. I really have to thank Alice and if Edward feels as happy as I am he would, too. "Honestly, Alice, thank you. Edward is an amazing guy. You must really love me."

"You know I do and I love him so I know you're a perfect match. But there's something bothering you, Bells. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"You can talk to us, Bella. Whatever it is we wouldn't judge."

I took a sip of my wine and a deep breath. "This is really embarrassing… you guys would think that I'm crazy."

Alice scoffed, "Oh we know you're crazy!" Esme and I giggled.

"Oh shut up! Us crazies flock together!"

"I'll drink to that!" said Esme. We all did.

"Go ahead, Bells. What's bothering you?"

I sighed, "I just feel that… what Edward and I have… is too good to be true, you know?"

"Honestly… no, I don't know," Alice replied with a confused look on her face.

"He makes me feel so happy that sometimes I'm scared that it will all be… gone. I'm not used to this. My life has always been average, ordinary and now with him my life feels… extraordinary. Men don't make women's life extraordinary. They always screw up somehow. No one can be this happy, right? Something unexpected is always bound to happen."

"Oh, Bella, you're freaking out for nothing! Yes, something is always bound to happen but it doesn't always have to be a negative thing."

"Esme is right, B. And besides, everyone deserves to be and that includes you. So please don't freak out and let my cousin continue on making you happy."

"You're right. I'm freaking out… over thinking as usual. I am happy and I deserve to be happy so I will be happy!"

"Cheers!"

My girls are right. I should stop freaking out and let destiny work its magic on us.

Later that night, I found Edward waiting outside my apartment building. He gave me his killer smile and I took his hand then dragged him towards my building and let him make me happy. I made him happy, too.

Is it too soon to give him a key?

* * *

**So sorry... I hope someone's still reading. Thanks!**


End file.
